


A Halloween Surprise

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Series: Love Bites [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mates, Protective Dean Winchester, Vampire Dean, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Castiel prepares himself for Halloween, he gets a call from his long time friend Dean Winchester. According to him they “need to talk” making Castiel fear for their friendship. Castiel isn’t quite prepared for the secret he is about to find out.</p><p>Warning: Mentions of blood. Nothing graphic, it’s only the word blood twice but if you are triggered by this don’t read! Vampire!Dean and Human!Castiel. If you aren’t down with this or just don’t like vampire stories then you have been warned. Also, no I didn’t use the exact vampire from the show. There are bits and pieces from different stories, tv shows and lore. (Not Twilight tho)</p><p>There also may be eventual smut but you can skip it as it's not going to become a full on story. I'm thinking about turning this in a "Day in the life" kind of thing with individual one shots but with the same characters and plot lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Surprise

“Cas. We have to talk.” Dean stated, a light quiver in his voice noticeable, even over the phone.

Castiel had been putting candy in a big bowl before Dean called. Tonight was Halloween meaning children will be ringing his doorbell in only a few hours. Castiel was very prepared, he decorated his entire house on both the inside and outside. He was very in love with this particular holiday, although he didn’t know why. Of course, he will be playing “The Nightmare Before Christmas” later in the evening when all the kids would be at home, munching on their candy. Castiel was already looking forward to the movie, it’s one of his favorites.

So, you could say Castiel was in a pretty good mood, until Dean called. Not the fact that he called, but the words that he said. To be quite honest, every break up started with those exact words “We have to talk?” and Castiel was not happy. They weren’t together, but the fear Dean was ending a ten years’ worth of friendship, made him sick to his stomach.

“Sure. Do you want to come over?” Castiel asked, his voice surprisingly steady, compared to his internal freaking out.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in ten.” Dean said and hung up the phone. Castiel’s hand was lightly shaking and his eyebrows were scrunched together in a deep frown. He thought about every possible outcome of the conversation he was about to have. He can’t lose Dean, not now, not  _ever_.

The time passed by slowly, unfortunately not slow enough. Soon someone was ringing his doorbell. Castiel brought the bowl of candy with him just in case it was some kid who was way too early. Castiel crossed his fingers, hoping for the kid, but found a nervous wreck called Dean instead.

“Hello Dean. Come in.” Castiel mumbled, not giving Dean their usual hug, instead he stepped away from the door to let Dean inside. They have been friends since their first year at college, when they met at a party. They hit it off immediately and were inseparable, they still kind of were. They didn’t see each other as much due to their jobs, but they lived in the same neighborhood so it wasn’t hard to hang out together. The two of them are still very close and tell each other everything. Yes, that sounds like a fourteen year old girl talking about her BFF’s, but it was the truth. They helped each other through everything and there wasn’t a time Castiel felt judged for who he was. It made him love Dean even more. He developed a crush on Dean the moment they started hanging out together, and the crush hasn’t passed. It only grew more intense and turned into love. Of course Castiel couldn’t tell Dean, even though he knew Dean was Bi. He wasn’t risking their friendship.

Dean nodded and walked through the door, not meeting Castiel’s gaze. Castiel sat down on his couch in the living room and motioned for Dean to sit down as well, but Dean didn’t notice. Instead, he paced back and forth, one hand running through his hair.

“Dean, please sit down.” Castiel said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. The pacing was making him even more nervous than he already was, and that was not a good sign. Dean sat down on the other end of the couch, his shoulders hunched and he was biting his lip. Castiel looked away before he wouldn’t be able to contain himself and kiss him right on the lips.

“So, I came to talk.” Dean whispered under his breath, so Castiel had to strain his ears to make out the words.

“Yes, you did.” Castiel said softly, moving a bit closer to Dean. He gently laid his hand on Dean’s knee, attempting to calm him down. Dean’s beautiful green eyes snapped to mine instantly. You could see the nervousness clear in his eyes and also a hint of… sadness?

Dean cleared his throat, waking Castiel from his daze. Castiel felt a faint blush creep up on his cheeks so he turned his head, not wanting Dean to see.

“I have to tell you something. Something I have been hiding ever since I met you.”

“I won’t judge you. You know that. I want to help you.”

“You can’t help me with this Cas. It’s complicated.” Dean sighed, hanging his head down.

“You can tell me.” Cas said, resting a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m a vampire.” Dean whispered, still inspecting his shoes. Like he was too afraid to face Cas.

“Sure Dean, of course you are.” Castiel laughed, the nerves flooding right out of him, making place for relieve. All of this was just some stupid prank.

“I’m serious.” Dean said exasperated, throwing his hands in the air. He looked angry, not with Castiel, but with himself.

“Dean, this prank isn’t funny anymore. You had me worried.” Castiel scolded, poking his index finger in Dean’s chest.

“I can prove it to you.” Dean said, deadly serious now. Dean’s now hard eyes made Castiel shrink in his seat a little.

Dean lifted his upper lips and revealed fangs growing through his gums. His eyes turned bright yellow and Castiel shouldn’t be turned on by this, but he really was.

“I believe you.”

Dean looked at him with raised eyes and confusion written all over his face. “You’re not even freaking out.”

“Well no. I mean this is shocking like really and the fact that you’ve told me this on Halloween is very fitting so kudos on that. But we’ve been friends for like seven years without me knowing. I just wish you told me sooner.” Castiel frowned. Nope, he wasn’t screaming or trying to pierce Dean’s heart with wood. Thinking Dean would throw away their friendship was way more terrifying than this. Besides that, Castiel studied mythology for Christ’s sake, it wasn’t like he didn’t believe there was something more in this world.

“Yeah, I should have told you sooner. I was just afraid of your reaction.” Dean said relieved but guiltily. He tried to smile, but it faltered.

“It’s okay Dean, really. Thank you for telling me this. And no, I’m not going to treat you differently after this. You’re still the same old Dean, right?” Castiel smiled warmly and Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yep, still the same old me.”

*********

“So how does this all work?” Castiel asked after he grabbed two beers from the fridge and was seated next to Dean again. He placed the bowl with candy outside so the kids could take it without ringing the doorbell. This way he could talk to Dean in peace.

“You can ask me whatever you want.” Dean replied, probably not knowing where to begin.

Castiel had so many questions, he couldn’t phantom one in a correct sentence. So he just blurted out the first question that came to his mind. “Do you sparkle?”

Dean looked at him with a face that said “Did you really just ask me that question, really?” and then practically died from laughter. His face turned red and there were tears leaking out of his eyes. His laugh was one of the most beautiful things Castiel had ever heard. Castiel cracked a smile as well and waited for Dean to calm down.

“No Cas, I do not sparkle.” Dean smiled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“What about garlic? Are you afraid of garlic?” Castiel asked.

“Nope, but I can’t eat too much. It’s like an allergic reaction.” Dean explained, his face still red from his laughing fit.

“Mirrors?”

“I can still see myself in the mirror. My hair wouldn’t look this good if I couldn’t see my reflection.” Dean replied cockily, making Castiel roll his eyes.

“Okay, what about sunlight?”

“It irritates me, but doesn’t burn me.”

“Wooden stake?”

“Can’t kill me. I’m practically immortal.”

“So nothing can kill you?” Castiel asked with raised eyebrows.

“Why? Are you planning my death?” Dean replied with a smirk.

“Nope, just wondering. Well, actually, in case you’re annoying me it would be helpful to know.” Castiel answered mischievously with a glint in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m so not telling you.” Dean laughed, ruffling Castiel’s hair like he was a five year old or something.

“Fine.” Castiel said disappointed. One day he was going to get it out of him.

“I’m also not a fan of silverware and you have to invite me in, in order to enter your house.” Dean said with a soft smile. He hated it to see Castiel sad.

“Do you drink human blood?”

“No, mostly animals. I did one time, I was only turned a few minutes and if I didn’t drink some blood, I would die.” Castiel nodded understandingly at that and the room fell silent for a bit. Castiel tried to form more questions in his head and Dean was patiently waiting.

“When and how did you turn?” Castiel asked suddenly. Dean sighed at the memory, but started his story anyways.

“I turned in the summer break before college. I was walking through the woods to escape a fight at home when a vampire attacked me. He bit my neck to drink my blood, but somehow I survived. It was a rogue vampire, meaning he ran away from the nest. That is like a small vampire family. Anyways, the vampires from the nest he ran away from chased him down that exact moment. So, they killed the rogue and found me. The leader fed me his blood and that’s how I turned.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean chuckled, his green eyes coming to life. Castiel still stared at them in awe every time he got the chance.

“Do you have any super abilities? Like turn into a bat or something.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t do that, but I have super strength, super senses, super speed and super stamina.” Dean winked at the last one and Castiel turned a deep scarlet red.

“It sounds cool.” Castiel said, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, well, there is the blood lust. But it’s not that bad anymore. The first two years were hard, but you get used to it.”

Castiel nodded, his respect for Dean only growing. How in the world could he contain himself at a public college with thousands of people?

“So you don’t have special powers like mind reading or seeing the future?”

“No Cas I’m not from the twilight books, thank you very much.” Dean replied, his head buried in his hands. Then he suddenly sat up with a smirk. “I do have super senses, so I can hear your heartbeat every second.”

_Shit._

Castiel flushed a bright red yet again at that. So he heard Castiel’s heart racing every time he looked at him with those eyes, every time he touched him, every hug they shared.

“Don’t worry, I like you too.” Dean stated with a soft smile, patting Castiel’s knee. And of course Castiel heart beat faster, making Dean’s grin even wider.

“What?!”

“Yeah, I figured you would hate me after I told you, but you still like me. Don’t you.” Dean whispered that last part into Castiel ears. Shivers ran down his spine when Dean’s breath hit his ear. It wasn’t even a question, it was a statement. Dean knew full well how Castiel felt.

“I do.” Castiel whispered back, turning his head so he could look at Dean. He counted the constellation of freckles on Dean’s face and licked his lips involuntary. Dean’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue and leaned in closer.

 _“Please.”_  Castiel whispered hoarsely leaning in as well. Dean’s soft lips were on his instantly. They moved together like they have kissed for a million times already. Dean licked Castiel’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Castiel, being the little shit he is sometimes, denied him access. Dean ran his hand through Castiel’s raven hair and pulled it a little, making Castiel moan into his mouth. Dean took this opportunity to let his tongue glide past Castiel’s lips and explore his mouth. Soon they were fighting for dominance what Dean won. Castiel broke the kiss eventually needing the air to flow through his lungs again. He was unable to open his eyes so he rested his head against Dean’s, breathing heavily.

“You and your damn stamina.” Castiel panted hoarsely, finally opening his eyes and looking at Dean accusingly. Dean laughed at that and hugged the smaller man to his chest.

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.”


End file.
